Naruto: Sun And Moon
by suzuki kasami
Summary: sasuke finally came back, but besides madara, theres a bigger problem. naruto and sasuke are apart of their own prophecy and the prophecy foretold that as the sun and moon gods, they hav to save the world from distruction. Sasunaru/violence/hurt/comfort


Chapter 1

It was a disastrous evening for Konoha citizens after the impact of the war. People died and people were injured, but health ninja's such as Sakura Haruno could heal anyone. Sakura plastered her hands on the man's body, hoping she would help him live to the next day, she had heard of the unfair yet terrible fight with him and the other ninja, and finally he has come home. Naruto has had his last stand with the Uchiha, the fight brought blood, and tears, and mostly harmony. No one knows what the Uchiha and the Uzumaki saw at that fight, it was a rumor that said that they saw they're purgatory, and they're future, but no one knows, no one was to dare ask Sasuke or Naruto. Sasuke had gotten beaten pretty badly and so has naruto, at they're last stand naruto and sasuke were on the ground and looking at each other, naruto strained himself to stand up and limp over to the uchiha and held out a hand, sasuke surprised everyone, because he took it, he took the hand, and then fainted. Sakura had to watch that in horror, watching her teammate and former teammate fight against each other, never knowing who is going to die and who isn't. It was a tiring day for the for-say ninja's.

Sakura after healing the body of the uchiha didn't want to leave her spot, in fact she was straining herself not to look for the Uzumaki, but she had too. Since sasuke would be knocked out for a while Sakura left the room and closed the door. She turned around silently to see Tsunade-sama walking toward her, biting the bottom of her lip. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I think you need to check on Naruto, he is straining himself again." She nodded and did hand signals and disappeared. Tsunade sighed and kept walking she stopped in her office to see Kakashi looking out the window in a worried expression, "you are thinking about the prophecy too?" He nodded, "it's only a matter of time before they would have to go through with it. You think they would work together?" Tsunade thought for a moment and frowned, "the problem is that I think that something will go wrong with they're bond." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean." Tsunade clinched her fist tight, "you know how they have such a strong bond that even in their fight they had even "made up," well I think that their bond might be so strong that they will lose each other in the prophecy, and get lost like they're parents. The Sun and Moon Yingyang is just the beginning of the prophecy, next they would have to go through trials, and they are going to be so deep into love towards the bond that if they lose each other then we would be in big trouble." Kakashi nodded in agreement, "they don't know that they are in love with each other, let's keep it that way. The more they know the more questions they will come up with." Tsunade nodded, "yeah, but what about the elders?" Kakashi turned toward her and frowned, "what about the elders?" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "Sasuke still has to go through trails…for him its either death or prison for life."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto working hard on the building, "Naruto! Get down here!" Naruto Shrugged and hoped down, "yeah sakura Chan?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, "you need to stop working and come with me so I can heal you." Naruto pouted, "but sakura-Chan Kurama healing me!" Sakura frowned, "who is Kurama?" Naruto's eyes widened, he still hasn't told about how he found out Kyuubi's name from the 4 tailed beast, when he was trying to un-control him from Madara's touch. "uh he is nothing, so you should keep healing others! I'll be fine." Sakura shrugged and turned toward the hokage building, she saw Kakashi and Tsunade look at each other and then look down at Naruto, even though Naruto wasn't paying attention, they had this look on their faces like they were keeping a …secret.

**Hi! I promise this will get action and have more sasunaru later. This is after the war by the way. I also might make a acception to make sakuino what do you think? REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER!**


End file.
